Together until the end
by kim1412
Summary: amu has always loved ikuto since they were kids. But now Ikuto has a girlfriend. What happens when amu and ikuto's parents has planed an arranged engagement for them ? And why does amu say "no" since she love ikuto. Read and find out. I suck at summaries


summary: Amu has always love Ikuto. But he already has a girlfriend. What if Amu and Ikuto's parents set them an arranged marriage. What's their reaction? I suck at summaries

kim : my first fanfic so enjoy !

ikuto: its most likely gonna be lame so there is nothing to get hyper about

amu: ikuto, kim really worked hard on this so there is no need to be mean

ikuto: no she didn't the only reason she wrote this is because she was bored

kim: *looks at ikuto with evil eyes* ikuto you'd be quite if u don't want me to turn u gay in the story

ikuto: hehehe * nervously laughs* i was kidding...just kidding

kim: well here is the first chapter. Amu do the disclaimer

amu: kim doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters

ikuto: do we have to do the disclaimer every chapter ?

kim: sadly yes kim: note to the readers i couldn't change the font cause my PC is having problems -_-

ikuto: Awwww...no one cares about your problems just get on with the story

ch.1 are we just friends ?  
_

Amu's pov

"Amu you are gonna be late!"

"I know mom! I'm going now !"

"But Amu you forgot your-"

I slammed the door and ran too school I didn't have time to listen to my mom now that I am already late.  
Thankfully I made it just it time. I entered the class and sat down beside the window. A minute later the bell rang and the teacher entered "Now class as we are all here-"

"Sorry I'm late" said Ikuto Tsukiyomi as he walked in the class and sat down beside me.

"Well Tsukiyomi, since you are late I have no option but to give you detention"

"And here comes the fangirls" I muttered to herself but apparently Ikuto heard it.

"HEY IKUTO-SAN DOESN'T DESERVE DETENTION" one girl screeched.

"HE WAS ONLY A MINUTE LATE" yelled the second.

"HE IS TOO GOOD LOOKING TO GET DETENTION" protested the third.

"Please clam down, there is no need to get so worked up" the teacher tried to control the so called fangirls but so far no luck. "Alright, alright, Tsukiyomi no detention for you today, just don't be late next time" the teacher finally gave up.

The rest of the class went by with the teacher talking on and on about history. I looked out the window and the light breeze blew my hair and the sun's light rays fell on my face. (a/n sorry if i don't describe stuff that much i just find it extremely boring) I sighed and turned to my right side to see Ikuto passing notes to his girlfriend Saya. Then Ikuto caught me staring at him and smirked. My face turned red instantly and I turned away to face the window again.

-Lunch Time-

I went to the roof with Ikuto like we 'used' to do every lunch, but then Ikuto had to get a girlfriend and during lunch they had their regular make out session. Ewwwww.

"Long time since we have been here, right ?" Ikuto said breaking the silence.

I looked at him angrily and replied "And who's fault is that again ?"

"Sorry, sorry but you know Saya she always wants to spend time with me."

"What do you see in her anyways ?"

"Awwww, is little Amu jealous ?"

"N-no. Why would I be j-jealous of ...Saya" I lied and gritted my teeth at the last word. How could Ikuto be so dense ?

"Well anyways, since you are filling left out, you could come to my house today"

"No Saya?" I asked raising an eyebrow

Ikuto chuckled silently and replied "No Saya, well anyways you'd better eat lunch now"

"Oh yeah I forgot to bring my lunch box, so thats what mom was trying to tell me"I said finally remembering

"Wanna share ?" He said offering his pizza.

"No I'm not that hungry" right on the spot my stomach growled LOUDLY.

"Here just bite from one side of the pizza and i'll bite from the other."

I was going to protest but Ikuto put a finger in front my lips and whispered near my ear "Eat". Ikuto and I began sharing and biting of the sides of that small slice of pizza, our noses barely touching and I just had two words repeating in my head over and over again. Those to words were 'indirect kiss'. I glance at Ikuto. He didn't seem to mind though. Then I stopped eating in the middle.

"Ikuto, you already have a girlfriend so you shouldn't be having these kinds of 'moments' with me."

Speak of the devil herself. Saya burst through the roof door and saw me and Ikuto. "IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER ? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Saya grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him to the door down the stairs saying "I am your girlfriend she is 'just a friend'.

Now I was left on the roof all by myself. Ikuto better take me to his house today. He can't see the only reason Saya is after him is 'cause he is rich. But I remember that last two words Saya said. "Just a friend huh ?'' I muttered

_ kim: Done !  
Ikuto: Sad ending kim: you are the one that dates an idiot and i liked the ending, it matched with the chapter name ikuto: where is amu ?  
kim you left her on the roof remember ikuto: u r the one that wrote it kim: u r the one that did it anyway lets end this ikuto: R&R


End file.
